halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Military Police variant
MP/Base Security? In the Beta, the Military Police gear had it's own chestpiece, titled MP/Base security. In Reach itself, that evolved into the UA/Base security chestpiece. UA/Base Security shoulders were added, as well. Now, for some reason, these two armour types have split apart in the wiki, even though Military Police still seems to be in the same armour set as Base Security. Do you agree? I'm proposing we include the Base Security set as part of the Military Police in the article (seeing as it has no article of it's own) because we need to put it somewhere and the Beta told us what this gear originally came from. And if you think about it, "Base Security" is just one of the tasks performed by a redcap in the Military Police corps. The Armourer 15:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) MP Spartan? I can't understand why on earth any Spartan in a full Mjolnir Mk. V(b) suit would ever be required to perform Military Police duty. On top of that, why are special armor attachments used? Especially ones that are said to be "standard" in both Inner Colony and Outer Colony Beta-5 units? To make things further confusing is the helmet or chest piece description, which states that the armor is used by Military Police officers in all branches of the military. All indications point to the implication that a sh*t-ton of people wear this armor. It's even more likely referring to all UNSC MP officers in general. According to the stated abundance of the head parts at least, it would imply that at least the helmet (and available attachments) can be used by any MP soldier/marine with probably a standard combat BDU (much like how the ODST helmet was interchangeble among suits), and that the chest piece and shoulders are modified or newly created to be attached to the MJOLNIR Mark V(b). For all we know, they may have originally been attachments to standard Marine armor and later modified for MJOLNIR use.--Nerfherder1428 02:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is what I was thinking. It's likely that many of the MJOLNIR permutations such as this one are normally used by units other than the Spartans, and were originally created for other armor systems. They're simply compatible with MJOLNIR. The ODST helmet in Halo 3 is a good example of this, and the "MP" variant may well be a similar case. This is why the article title (MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/MP variant) is a bit misleading since it's likely it's not actually a MJOLNIR variant at all, just compatible with it. --Jugus (Talk | ) 05:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly. You worded what I was trying to say much better. It's kind of like the HAYABUSA armor, which started as its own PAA system, but was later modified and incorporated to be an attachment to the MJOLNIR Mk VI. It would seem that almost any common and uncommon armor systems could be modified and/or incorporated as a Mjolnir attachment, which actually gives great credit to the modularity of the system. --Nerfherder1428 08:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're forgetting how many S-IIIs there are, which number at least 300 per company. Given that they're under the direct command of Beta-5, I think it's not impossible that the higher-ups would keep a squad or two around for security purposes. After all, can you think of a more effective security force than eight or twelve highly-trained Spartans? :Not that I disagree with your assessment of the modularity, mind. Most of the pieces are probably interchangeable between normal and MJOLNIR helmets, but the description itself identifies it as a MJOLNIR project. So the helmet itself is probably Spartan-exclusive, but the extras are common. --Jimmy-San 23:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Armory description says it's a "shared asset" with Beta-5 security, which most likely means about the same I said before. That is, it is a Military Police helmet, converted into a MJOLNIR permutation. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I think they simply copied the design. Converting an already built helmet into a MJOLNIR system looks impractical compared to simply copying it. Look at Recon. It was an ODST armour that Project: MJOLNIR duplicated for recon-related tasks. All forces have MPs anyway.-- Forerun ' 08:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually Jimmy-San, you must remember that every single S-III in those companies (save those select few chosen for Noble Team and the Headhunter program) were wearing SPI Mk.I and Mk.II armor, not MJOLNIR. So no, there's still only a handful of Spartans (30-45) that wear MJOLNIR. Plus, though they would be incredibly badass, relegating highly trained supersoldiers to military police duty would be a complete waste of time, money, and resources. You must remember that a fully-equipped Spartan cost more credits than a small starship. Forget the rank, nobody would be able to afford to pull these soldiers off the front lines for personel protection. ::::And the helmet can't be Spartan exclusive. The helmet and its attachments are the one things that specifically mention being used by Military Police in all branches. In fact, that certainly could be the only commonality that normal MPs have with this Mjolnir variant. And though Mjolnir has shown in the past to be compatible with unrelated helmets (ODST helmet), I agree with Forerunner that just like the Recon systems for ODST and MJOLNIR were slightly different for the two different types of suits, the MP MJOLNIR variant may have only a copied design similar to the infantry MP bdu. And like I said above, the helmets are the one things that would be identical for sure. --Nerfherder1428 02:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: First off, I'll say that I agree that more than likely; based on what has been said, these armor elements are just shared assets for Spartan Personal Preference and are not necessarily being used with the MmV (MJOLNIR Mk. V) for the "roles" they previously came from within the other branches of the military. With that said, I find it hard to believe that only a select handful of SIII's were given MmV armor. I have yet to see anywhere stated directly by Bungie that Noble Team was selected as getting MmV while all others save for a few with given the standard SPImI/mII (SPI Mk. I / Mk. II). ::::: Yes, although "Ghosts of Onyx" would indicate that SPImI/mII was the standard operating armor used, it's fairly clear that Bungie had thrown out much of what was established in Book Canon in creating Noble Team and Halo:Reach the videogame in the first place in comparison to the last chapter of the Fall of Reach (Just look at the timestamps for the Book and the Games last missions, not to mention the Covenant Fleet inconsistencies, the Pillar landing, etc.). ::::: Also consider the fact that Noble Six was not in Noble Team, yet another SIII with MmV Armor. You could insinuate that he only recieved this armor upon joing Noble Team, which is a possibility given the opening scene of Noble Actual with him looking at the Helmet before putting it on. I would say that one source that I can find that may explain this is the letter http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 from Kurt to Franklin within SpecWarCom, specifically the quote: '"Orders are still being followed and those Spartans are in the field, but they are armed as SPARTANS - and they are making a difference." '''This could be construed as them being armed with MmV and not SPImI or SPImII. ::::: However, in citing the very same letter, we are seeing that Kurt is explaining to Mendez how he is attempting to get as many SIII's out of cannon fodder missions and into active roles within the field that aren't necessarily combat roles, with this quote: ''"Even though we may be starting to push credibility with Ackerson and the rest of the grinning skulls by assigning so many of the Cat 2s to non-combat roles--Ackerson has stated implicitly that he wants them all in the field--I don't believe they have any reason to complain."'' ::::: Non-combat roles could imply a variety of specific roles, which may include 'High Value Target' Security with BETA-5 / MP Security tactics/equipment utilizing SIII's with MmV assets. It's a stretch I know, but it's within the realm of believeability if these men are attempting to get SIII's (Category 2's) into any role possible to prevent them from participating in suicide missions, and like it is said, they are being armed as Spartans, whatever that may imply. ::::: Furthermore, the fact that Noble Six is described on the Personnel Report http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel here: ''"that S-312 is more akin to a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier. A lone-wolf assassin that has broken organizations"'' and here: ''"and it seems that XXX wasn’t able to keep his own private grim reaper out of the pool—" '''''would appear to indicate the some within the Military WOULD be able to afford to put a Spartan (Namely Ackerson) into not only a technically non-combat role (ONI Assassin within the Colonies against criminals/insurrectionists isn't necessarily a Covenant war effort, but still technically combat), but a personal role at that, given the aforementioned description of "Private Grim Reaper" and the fact it wasn't in the interests of the UNSC-Covenant War Effort, but for who knows what as justified as "Security Interests". Possibly comparible to the difference between Jason Borne and a Navy SEAL Team, both of which would be prevy to non-standard equipment. ::::: These key factors leads me to believe that although the theory provided by previous posts is the most likely, there is the slightest possibility of an SIII, transferred from Combat duty to a Non-Combat role by Kurt/Mendez, and that non-combat role could be somewhere guarding a ONI populated Covenant Reverse Engineering Facility on an undisclosed planet with MmV Armor and Beta-5 / MP Equipment. --Armageist 3:49pm, February 9th, 2011 (PST)